Ensign Ro
For the Bajoran officer featured in this episode, see Ro Laren. | date = 2368 | stardate = 45076.3-45077.8 | episode = 5x03 | production = 203 | airdate = week of 7 October 1991 | written = René Echevarria | story = Rick Berman & Michael Piller | teleplay = Michael Piller | director = Les Landau }} "Ensign Ro" was the 102nd episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Summary Log entries :Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2368 ;Captain's log, stardate 45076.3 : We have arrived at Lya Station Alpha with survivors from Solarion IV. Admiral Kennelly has rendezvoused to discuss the Bajoran terrorist attack. ;Captain's log, supplemental : We are approaching the Valo system on the outskirts of Cardassian territory, where many Bajorans have resettled. ;Captain's log, supplemental : I read about the achievements of the ancient Bajoran civilization in my fifth-grade reader. They were architects and artists, builders and philosophers when Humans were not yet standing erect. Now I see how history has rewarded them. ;Captain's log, stardate 45077.8 : Keeve Falor has kept his promise and directed us toward the third moon of Valo I, where we will meet tomorrow with the terrorist leader Orta. ;Captain's log, supplemental : I have become convinced that we are somehow involved in a conspiracy. I'm hopeful the purpose behind it will be revealed in the next few hours. References Characters :Beverly Crusher • • Data • Dolak • Guinan • Keeve Falor • Kellogg • Kennelly • Geordi La Forge • Mot • • Orta • Patti • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh • USS Enterprise-D computer • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] • unnamed Bajorans Adele • Jas Holza Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • unnamed starships ( transport) • unnamed Galor class warships ( warship) ( fast cruiser) Locations Shipboard areas ; USS Enterprise-D : barbershop • bridge • observation lounge • quarters • ready room • ten forward • transporter room Stations and outposts :Lya Station Alpha Stars and systems :Garon • Jaros • Solarion • Valo Planets and planetoids :3rd moon of Valo I • Valo I • Valo II Garon II • Jaros II • Solarion IV • Valo III Galactic regions :Sector 21305 Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon Romulan States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Militia 41 • Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Technology and weapons :android • computer • impulse engine • phaser • replicator • type-2 phaser • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • barber • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • doctor • ensign • first officer • flag officer • flight controller • gul • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • operations manager • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • transporter chief • vice-admiral Events :Occupation of Bajor • Federation-Cardassian War Other references :2368 • art • artist • away team • Bajoran earring • beverage • blood • captain's log • class M planet • colony • common cold • communications • court martial • diplomacy • distress call • earring • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • ginger • ginger tea • government • history • honey • hour • lifeform • log entry • moon • nation-state • orbit • philosophy • planet • planetary classification • races and cultures • rank • sector • space • star • stardate • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • Starfleet uniform code • subspace • surname • tea • technology • terrorism • torture • time • title • treaty • uniform • vocal chord • weapon Appendices Timeline | after1 = Silicon Avatar | type2 = episode | series2 = TNG | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = Silicon Avatar | prevpocket = | nextpocket = The Badlands, Part II }} Images file:ensign Ro.jpg|Picard and Ro. file:mot.jpg|Mot. file:orta.jpg|Orta. file:kennelly.jpg|Kennelly. External link * category:episodes category:tNG episodes